


情侬侬处 下 《你的礼物》

by berryzhong



Category: SD - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryzhong/pseuds/berryzhong





	情侬侬处 下 《你的礼物》

“我们结婚吧。“

顾顺那句话一直在李懂脑海里余音绕梁。

李懂在梦里被顾顺缠绵地吻着，顾顺温柔的吻技让他浑身酥麻，彻底瘫软陷进了床铺，顾顺一节一节地揉捏李懂的手指，再一根一根地将自己的手指扣上他的，他们十指紧扣，那戴在无名指上的戒指被阳光照得闪闪发亮。

-

其实昨天顾顺把李懂带回家后他们什么也没做，只是想把这三年所落下的时光，都化作把对方揉进自己身体里的一个相拥，揉进了回忆，揉进了思念，揉进了无限的柔情。

屋里没有开灯，只就着夕阳的最后一丝余晖，李懂勉强看清了顾顺的轮廓。

他把着顾顺的衣领，将脸埋进那布料里深深地嗅，这是他的顾顺，他真的回来了。

顾顺将李懂搂进怀里，像抱着初生的婴儿般，恨不得将他每一寸肌肤都保护在怀，他甚至有一丝紧张得不知所措，完全没了白天那副工作时伪装得很好的模样。要不是因为一纸合作合同这种看似重要实质一文不值的东西，他根本不会再有可能遇到他的懂儿，他也不敢去打扰他。到底什么力道才能将他的懂儿抱得最舒服，竟然已经被时光打磨得有些模糊了。他只得一点一点地将他双臂的力量加重，直到怀里的懂儿找到了一个最舒服的位置像考拉一样附在他身上。

 

我好想你，顾顺。  
李懂，搬回家来住吧。

我一直在等你。

-  
日光洒进房间的时候顾顺已经醒了，他不知道保持同一个姿势看着边上的懂儿有多久。看着他羽睫轻颤，将醒未醒。昨日他们在窗边相拥了很久，直到天完全暗下来，他的懂儿拽着他的领子，在他怀里闻着闻着就睡着了。顾顺轻笑，懂儿还是从前那个样子，一点儿也没变，就算他在外面单打独斗了三年还是一点儿防备心也没有，单纯得让人心疼。

李懂的手机突然响起的闹铃打断了顾顺的思绪，他迅速翻了个身将闹铃按掉，他不舍得懂儿被吵醒。他看见了李懂的手机再一次亮起，里面跳出来一长串工作提醒事项：

9:00am 新项目战略发展方案讨论  
1:00pm 新项目运营内容跟进  
3:00pm 视频电话会议  
………

永远做事那么井井有条加认真的小懂儿，决定了什么事就算十匹马都拉不回来的小懂儿，从前是，现在亦是。一脸认真地无论家里什么东西都要摆放在固定的位置，牙膏永远要从最下面开始挤，一点点偏差都不行，就连…在床上也是。认真得不行。有个在任何事情上面都那么追求完美得近乎固执的懂儿，实在太让他爱不释手了。

小傻瓜，还讨论什么新项目呀，你的甲方现在就跟你在床上躺着呢。 

顾顺心里调皮地想着，一边拿来自己的手机，短信通知了自己的助理，今天的工作全部取消。

这一侧的懂儿被方才的动静弄得微微转了个身朝向了顾顺的那一侧，小舌头伸出来舔了舔，咂吧咂吧嘴，又继续酣睡了过去，被侧压着的脸颊嘟起了半边，让他的嘴唇看起来更饱满丰润，也更可爱。

 

好像是该做点什么了。

他坏坏地将李懂嘟起来的那块脸颊肉含在嘴里轻咬了一下，随后亲吻他的嘴唇，一路向下游走，最后嗖地一下头钻进了被窝，迅速地将李懂那东西掏出来窜在手里。没撸动几下李懂就硬了。这时顾顺边低下头去温柔地将那根含进嘴里认真地吞吐。

李懂在梦里被顾顺缠绵地吻着，顾顺温柔的吻技让他浑身酥麻，彻底瘫软陷进了床铺，顾顺一节一节地揉捏李懂的手指，再一根一根地将自己的手指扣上他的，他们十指紧扣，那戴在无名指上的戒指被阳光照得闪闪发亮。

“唔…”当切实的温热感包裹上来的时候，李懂才睁开眼睛，发现眼前比方才梦里的画面情色数倍。

见着李懂有了动静，顾顺看了他一眼，不慌不乱地继续认真给他口交。李懂这位前任的口活出奇地好，从来都让李懂觉得舒服得像泡在温泉里，他舒服得不想动弹。见他拿手遮着刺眼的阳光头侧向一边不动了，顾顺便坏心眼儿地舌尖旋转快速舔弄马眼，李懂害羞地动了动腿，嘴间漏出一两声呻吟。

顾顺一边用手给他撸着一边轻笑了起来，小家伙又舒服又害羞的样子他可真是爱死了。他亲了亲那根，就把着李懂的腰让他坐起来。

“我的小宝贝早安。”   
他亲着李懂的脖子，被情欲浸润过的烟嗓让李懂的感官无限放大，后面某一处不安分了起来。  
顾顺也不着急，他将李懂上衣推至胸前，吸着那两颗红豆，李懂情不自禁地将手环上了顾顺的脖子，在他耳边亲亲。

得到李懂可爱的回应，顾顺瞬间有点上头。他将李懂推倒压在身下近乎饥渴地亲吻起来。李懂去撩顾顺的那件背心，顾顺一把将他身上那薄薄的阻碍脱下，露出常年健身就算在晨醒放松状态下都是线条分明的肌肉，这画面无疑是李懂从对顾顺心动那一天开始就春梦的对象。

他们毫无阻碍地紧紧拥着温存了一会儿，情侬侬处李懂觉得是时候想要被顾顺占有了。他红着脸转过去趴在了床上，顾顺转而揉捏起李懂颇有手感的臀肉来。

他见顾顺有一丝犹豫了数秒，随后手伸向床头那瓶身体乳。

“在我包里有……” 李懂以几乎听不见的声音小声嘟囔了一句。  
“什么？” 顾顺听见了，却不是很明白他的意思。  
“我说那个东西…我包里有…”李懂将脸埋进枕头瓷瓮瓮的声音闷闷地传来。  
顾顺瞬间意会，噗嗤笑了一声拍了一下李懂的小屁股再咬了一口，“我的小宝贝什么时候这么主动了？”   
“昨天下午等你下班的时候…在你公司楼下便利店…就买了…” 李懂的声音越来越小，头埋进枕头也越陷越里面，脸红到了脖子根儿。

他真是太可爱了，让顾顺想要无限呵护他，可又想坏坏地欺负他。

李懂被摆成了色情的跪趴姿势，臀部翘起一个可爱的弧度，粉色的后穴正煽情地一张一翕着。他害羞地将头埋在两臂撑起的狭小空间里，等待着顾顺的粗大挺进他的身体，那种久违的，被他填满与他交合的期待感。

只是没想到他下一秒那滴水的后穴就被陌生的温润感包围住了。

顾顺伸出舌头，在李懂的后穴外沿打转。然后将舌尖一下一下顶入。

这是李懂第一次被顾顺rimming，他一时间有些惊慌地抬起头往回望。他从来没有想到过有一天他能获得这种程度的对待。

“脏…”李懂红着脸小声嘟囔。  
“宝贝儿不喜欢吗？” 顾顺舔舐的间隙毫不在意地问着。他明明感觉到小懂儿的身子变得更加滚烫，像发了高烧似的，那是只有他了解的，既兴奋又不知所措的感觉。

“喜，喜欢，可是…”李懂扭过头看着他，刚说了几个字，就被顾顺止住了，“嘘，不要说话，懂儿喜欢就好。”

李懂难为情地转回了头，这种感觉好奇怪，柔软又有力的舌头在他后面运动，他又舒服又害羞，又有些感动。

顾顺近乎卸下了所有的伪装在讨好似的伺候他。

他一边舔一边帮懂儿撸动着性器，这样前后夹击着，李懂感觉自己的全身轻盈起来，舒服得像在云端，他只希望顾顺再用力一些，再停留久一点。

“啊———”  
李懂很快交代了一次在顾顺手心里。

顾顺舔着手里的东西看着他，“真甜。”  
“不要这样…” 李懂只觉得羞死了，一个劲儿地往被子里钻。他被顾顺捉了回来，抓起李懂买好的那盒东西撕开包装就沾着润滑摸上了李懂的穴口，电流般贯穿全身的快感让李懂瞬间放软了腰肢瘫软下来。

李懂被顾顺扩张得很舒服很想要，眼角已经激出了泪花，像含着蜜一样望向顾顺。他曾经等了顾顺好久，他以为顾顺不要他了，多少个夜晚他都卑微地想象着是顾顺在爱抚着他，在他后穴进出，想着那样柔情的一幕李懂就控制不住地用手伸到自己穴口…可每每想要自己用手进入时，他的自尊却不允许自己这么做，他要顾顺回来。

其实顾顺也是一样…李懂认真起来的样子让他害怕，李懂做了什么决定就绝不回头的样子让顾顺当年驻足在原地不敢挽留。他们之间，居然因为一个误会就东躲西藏地进行了一场三年的猫鼠游戏。

“在想什么呢宝贝？” 顾顺一边扶着自己的性器缓缓地在穴口尝试进入，一边问着李懂。

李懂摇头，手却把上顾顺的手帮着他往自己穴里送。

“我不管你现在在想着谁”，顾顺将李懂轻而易举地抱坐到自己身上，还贴心地把他两条小胳膊搭上自己的肩，望着他，一字一句里充满了坚定，“从今天开始，我只想要你快乐，这对我来说，就足够了。” 说完，他彻底进入了李懂。

熟悉的充斥感瞬间将李懂包围、融化，他等到他了。  
一开始顾顺还怕弄疼他，毕竟那么久没有做，他怕伤害他，也怕他若稍微粗暴些，就会让懂儿以为自己是在轻贱他，从而再一次让他护在手心里的宝贝从他身边溜走。可是开始动了动之后，李懂却开始主动把玩起顾顺的囊袋，自己上上下下动着，配合着顾顺的用力。

顾顺只觉得懂儿主动的这几下激得自己快要射精了，他真不想离开他，他的身体那么暖，里面那么紧实，吸附着包裹着他的分身，如果可以，他真的想要一辈子都在里面不出来。

最后两个人一起达到的时候，李懂像只乖猫一样挂在顾顺身上，慵懒地说，“我今天就要带你去民政局。你以后跑不了了。”

顾顺抱着他下床去清洗，“我不跑，老公下面就插在懂儿的小洞里不出来了好不好？“ 

“你滚！” 李懂胡乱地晃着顾顺的脑袋。

-  
“情人节快乐。”

fin.


End file.
